The Many Faces Of Phantom Various x Reader
by FireFlowerRose
Summary: [Megaman Nt Warrior AU] [Various x Reader] - In the near future... Thanks to the development of solid vision with mass, people have dived head-first into the era of Action Duels. However there is something they have not yet realised. The future is headed towards desruction... And the pendulum of fate has begun to swing... -


**[Megaman Nt Warrior AU]** **[Various x Reader]** **\--** **In the near future... Thanks to the development of solid vision with mass, people have dived head-first into the era of Action Duels. However there is something they have not yet realised.** **The future is headed towards desruction...** **And the pendulum of fate has begun to swing...** **\--** **[Name] [Last name] is anything but a normal girl. She's an entertainer who... Talks to herself? Not only that, but most of her memories of her past have been erased! Armed with her wits, the ability to summoun various monsters into the real world and a bag full of magician's tricks, she sets out to find a very special and dangerous programme and destroy it for good.** **Now she is on the run and seemingly everyone wants a piece of her; including the NetPolice for hacking into IPC's technology and stealing something, a young boy wanting her to help him promote his father's school for NetBattling and two mysterious people wanting something from [Name] she doesn't even know about!**

 **\--**

Den City; a large city hosting thousands of people and establishments such as markets, skysrapers, factories, ports and everything else. Many companies had found sucsess in this place. People were living their own lives, working, earning money and having fun. One could truly say that the ones in the city had good lives.

And then there was Hikari Net School; a popular school that taught anyone how the internet worked, how to use it and of course, about Navis and NetBattling.

"Believe in yourselves! Believe in the future! I believe in you kids! After all, you are human beings!"

Ah, it was Yuichiro Hikari, principal of the Hikari Net School, giving a pep talk.

"Listen up! The Hikari Net School's motto is- Gah!"

Well, he was talking until he was hit on the back of his head by a paper fan.

"Cut the cheery pep talk, dad! Look at reality!"

The one who hit the principal was no one, but his son, Lan Hikari. Yuichiro stood, shocked when he realised that everything he said had an echo to it. That was because he and his son were both standing in an empy classroom.

"The rent and utencils for this place have us in the red again this month! If we don't get any students soon, we'll go under!" this time it was another male voice speaking. It was Lan's NetNavi; Megaman.exe.

Did I say this place was popular? I meant it used to be popular.

\--

A lone boy was standing next to a bench at a lookout. The boy's tearfilled eyes were noticed by a stranger wearing a long, white, hooded cloak and leather mask. The stranger's eyes softened and they asked the boy what was wrong.

The small boy sniffed and didn't even pay attention to what that stranger he was talking to. "I woke up late and when I got to the IPC Netbattle Tournament... It was already over. And I couldn't see any NetBattles."

The stranger's eyes were set onto a tall tower covered wall to wall with glass. The only thing that separated it from the other tall buildings was the large sign at the top reading "IPC" in large, glowing letters.

"IPC..." The person said, "I see... At the tournament they make the Navi's physical with Solid Vision."

"I wanted to see a fight so bad!" The boy said as he cried.

"I can't just let a small child cry. This is a job for me!" a confident voice rang on the stranger's head as they felt a sudden sensasion they were all too familliar with.

"Hey, hold it! What are you doing?! We're on the run, remember?!" The masked person whispered angrily, but it was too late as they seemingly lost control of their body. "You can't always charge off on your own!"

"Aww, it'll work out somehow~."

In only a split second, a large cloud of dust erruped where the two were standing. The small boy opened his eyes and what he saw right infront of him was so amazing, he couldn't help but smile. What had appeared, you ask? Why, a dragon, of course!

The dragon was huge, deep dark blue and covered in ivory coloured horns and plates. It's name was Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

www.google.ee/search?q=odd-eyes phantom dragonclient=ms-android-sonymobileprmd=ivmnsource=lnmstbm=ischsa=Xved=0ahUKEwixg9X3zP_VAhWCHJoKHZbeBWUQ_AUICSgBbiw=360bih=512#imgrc=G2WMJXaoy3krkM:

As the boy was so buisy staring at the large beast to notice that the stranger no longer wore the leather mask, showing a satisfied smile on their face.

\--

"Emergancy! Mass sensors have activated within city limits!" a map appeared on a large screen with a red dot blinking on a certain place on it. "Analasis confirms it is the Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Target sighted!"

"Someone believed to be the Phantom is traveling north over the rooftops!" a woman wearing a suit said while taping her fingers on the keys of a keyboard. Behind her, behind a table sat a male figure. "Odd-Eyes... Finally you show yourself, Phantom!"

The same male figure stood up, "Special Forces, move out!" that person was no one, but Ijuuin Enzan, the young president of IPC, "Capture the Phantom without delay!"

\--

The cloaked stranger, now known as Phantom, ran as fast as they could ontop of the various rooftops, jumping over whatever was in their way.

"What did I tell you?!" "Phantom" said to seemingly themselves, as there was no one else near them, "This blew up all because of you!"

"But what could I do? The kid was crying!"

It was the same voice from before.

"I am an entertainer! Making people smile is my mission!"

However, their conversation was cut short when "Phantom" saw a bunch of bright lights directed right at them.

\--

The air was silent, and yet, depressing in the once famous school. The only things you could hear were the soft whirring of the computer, and the sad sigh of a young netbattler, who was staring at the screen where Megaman did his work. "All of the red in this bankbook is making me dizzy."

Lan's complains were met with a sad "sorry" from his father. But they didn't have time to sulk around, as they heard a strange sound coming from outside the school. Feeling curious, both humans ran outside only to find three familliar helicopters flying right above them.

"Those are IPC's helicopters!" Yuichiro said surprised. That's when Lan gasped. "Dad, that's it!"

"What is?"

"Didn't you know? They say there's an entertainment NetBattler who's been hacking IPC's Solid Vision system! They call them the Phantom!" Lan explained, "An entertainment netbattler entertains people. If they could teach at our school for 450 yen an hour..."

"That's cheap!" Yuichiro said shocked.

"It'd be so awsome! Just you wait, Phantom!"

"L-Lan..." Yuichiro said, but Lan was already too deep within his fantasy of hundreds of people begging to get into their school for whatever price.

\--

"Chopper two, swing ahead of chopper one!" The pilot of chopper one, Raoul, commanded, "We'll trap them in a pincher move! Chopper three, come in from above!"

"Why are you giving the orders?!" Dark Miyabi, pilot of chopper two thought.

"Tch! I wanted to fight too..." thought the pilot of chopper three, Dingo, looking at the trained and armored SWAT members chasing after the Phantom, just like them, "I have to say, this is excessive for a NetBattler who just hacks. Just what is President Ijuuin thinking?"

\--

Enzan was watching the feadback he got from the security cameras before, when the mass sensors first went off, hoping to get a good look at the Phantom's true face.

"The true identity of the Phantom... The Destiny Factor who holds the future in their hands..."

When the picture showed the Phantom's face, Enzan was shocked! He didn't think she would show up here!

"Is [Last name] [Name]!!"

\--

"Woo-hoo! Look!!" The voice rang in the "Phantom"'s head, "They're closing in!"

"Are you enjoying this?!" they retorted before a bright light was being shone upon them. They had been caught.

Raoul stepped out of the helicopter and infront of the "Phantom".

"Give it up, Phantom! Or should I say, [Last name] [Name]!" Raoul said, pointing towards the person they were chasing, "You're trapped like a rat! And your opponent is me!"

The cornered Phantom didn't say anything. They lifted their hand to their face and spoke: "very well... Shall I show my face?"

And the leather mask was now laying on the roof they were standing on. But something was wrong. The person didn't look at all like the Phantom!

Instead, there stood a person with the same face, but with stormy gray eyes and upwards pointing, deal coloured hair that was sectioned into two layers; black in the back and purple in the front.

"Unfoutunately, I am not the [Last name] [Name] that you seek, but I will take you on!"


End file.
